love you with my hands tied
by nonoza
Summary: AU, all human. Edward is a Dom and a snob. He finds a poor inexperienced Sub in Bella. who isn't exactly submissive. their worlds change as they unlock each other's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**EPV**

I was sitting on an uncomfortable chair in a crowded fast food restaurant. I was blackmailed into coming here by my brother Emmett. "I don't understand why we had to come here," I told him.

"We came here to meet an old friend," he lied, "We can't take him to the places you like to eat at because not only will they not let him through the front door but he also likes to pay his own way and there's no way he can afford it."

"I understand why we came _here_ I just don't understand why we came," I clarified.

"You know why we came," he insisted, "Don't mess this up for me Edward."

I decided to keep quiet. The guy we were meeting wasn't an old friend. Emmett believed him to be the brother of a college girl he'd spent a weekend with over a year ago and hadn't shut up about since. Why was my presence here necessary? Emmett thought it unwise to meet a former marine by himself. The hypothesis was valid but I was skinny and far from intimidating. I didn't know what his idea of a positive outcome was here.

"Can I take your order?" a voice said to my left. I took a gander at the menu and chose the only salvageable thing on it, breakfast.

"Pouch the eggs, don't fry them," I attempted to make the dish edible, "Don't touch the tomatoes either. Just slice them and put them on the plate," I didn't see why they had to fry them. The meal was a heart attack on a plate anyway, "I want the microwave bacon. The toast must be low GI brown bread and swap the coke for freshly squeezed orange juice with no more than two oranges. Add an apple, sliced four times. That means eight slices," I felt the need to say. You wouldn't believe how many times I asked for an apple sliced four times and got four slices.

"Would you like my first born child on the side?" she asked. Even the staff didn't know their place here. I turned to put her back in it but paused when I saw her. The first things that drew my eyes were her legs. The uniform was short, showing them in all their toned splendour. Her figure was gorgeous. She had a pretty face, juicy lips, but she looked tired. Her hair had split ends and her nails were bitten to the quick.

"Edward sit down," Emmett said in a calm voice. I hadn't even realise I'd gotten up.

"The help should be taught not to speak like this to customers," I waved my hand at her while looking at my brother.

"Why don't you go some place more your style?" she said in a voice that dripped of syrup and sarcasm. If she wasn't careful...

"You will get our food now," I informed her in a cold voice.

"After you kiss my ass right on the crack," she mocked my tone.

"Isabella," a woman appeared out of nowhere. I hadn't been watching my surroundings. The woman gestured with her hand to a door she'd just opened.

"You don't have to bother firing me behind a door," she threw her apron on the floor and made for the exit. She stopped suddenly and turned back. She put her hand on the back of my chair and bent till our faces were level. Her mouth was at my ear. Her warm breath tickled. "Bite me," she whispered. At that moment I knew I would break this filly. There just wasn't any way I could pass up the opportunity to dominate a spitfire like her.

I was absent for lunch. It's not like I'd wanted to attend anyway. I watched Isabella walk across the street and put on another uniform. What would she have done if she hadn't been fired? I watched her walk about taking orders and bringing food. She could serve if she put her mind to it. I spent the next hour, which would have been miserable otherwise, trying to come up with a way to make her mine.

"Edward," Emmett kicked me under the table. I was the only one who wasn't standing.

"Why don't you guys go on without me?" I watched Isabella sit down, throw her head back onto the chair and close her eyes. A short, skinny girl with black hair sat across from her in a similar pose.

"Thanks for nothing," Emmett mumbled as he passed my seat. I was a bad brother. This I had been told repeatedly, and not just by my brother.

I leaned against my car until the diner across the street was sufficiently empty. I went over and found myself a seat. Isabella and her friend were no longer at the table. I sat down, earning a few glares. I assumed it was closing time. "Oh for the love of God," a familiar voice was obviously displeased. "Annette, would you get that table please," there was a silence I was reasonably certain was populated by a head shake, "Alice and I will cash up," she bargained.

The waitress came over and asked for my order. I ordered two burgers and processed cool drinks. "Tell Isabella I would like to dine with her," were my final instructions. The waitress didn't argue, after I slipped her a hundred dollars. Isabella walked over and plopped into the chair opposite. "What do you want?" she didn't even bother with a greeting.

"Good evening my name is Edward Cullen," I started at the beginning, where people ought to start.

"You've already heard my name," she picked up the burger and started eating, "And I don't think I'll remember a name like Edmund in ten minutes."

"Ed-ward," I pronounced clearly. I disliked having my name mispronounced. She was probably trying to annoy me. My name was that simple.

"You're awfully cheap for someone in $900 jeans," she remarked between bites. What could be the purpose of that?

"I don't usually deal with people who talk in circles," I admitted. Nobody said what they meant but this went beyond that. "I'm not sure if you mean I'm cheap for eating here or for buying you a meal here when I can afford so much better."

"None of the above," she said before she took a long pull on her straw, "You're here because you wanna fuck me. At the very least you should have bought me steak," she gave the burger a look then carried on eating. Did she think I was courting her? No, she thought this to be the cheap ploy of a man who wanted to get her into bed. She wasn't very far off.

"You look like a man who isn't sure of what to say," she took another sip of her cooldrink, "I tried to spare you that by asking you what you wanted. Are you ready to tell me?" she asked me like she was talking to a child. I wanted this girl on her knees in front of me, no matter the cost.

"I want you," I decided to make this simple.

"You're hot," she munched the rest of the burger, "You're also rude and entitled," she sucked on the straw till it made that annoying sound, "So no," she got up, "And they say there's no such thing as a free lunch."

"Please sit down," I made a futile request, "I have a proposition for you."

"Make me an offer I can't refuse," she crossed her legs. I saw a sliver of ass. That skin was driving me mad.

"Fifteen thousand for a trial scene," I blurted.

"What hell would I have to do for that kind of money?" she gaped.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow," I said in my smoothest voice, "And I'll tell you all about it."

"Make it lunch," she negotiated, "I have a fifty minute lunch break."

"Where should I pick you up?" I asked.

"You'll find me here and we'll have hot dogs in the dodgy little park down the road. There's not much that can be done in fifty minutes," she shrugged.

"You don't want me to know where I live," I figured.

"I don't even have to get into your car," she smiled.

"Bella," someone called.

"Coming," she said with an expression that was almost angry, "I need a doggy bag. I hate to waste food," someone popped up behind a counter with something that looked like greasing paper, "Now get out, it's closing time."

"Goodnight," I said, staying calm in the face of my dismissal. Isabella was going to be a lot of hard work I loved a challenge. Hot dogs in the park didn't exactly make my mouth water but I was looking forward to seeing her again.

**BPV**

"Dish," Alice smiled.

"Have you ever seen Indecent Proposal?" I asked as I pulled her dainty hand towards the kitchen. She nodded her head, ruffling her spikes.

"No way," she laughed. I tilted my head to the side as I started the water. She'd already packed the dishwasher full.

"Unless he offered you a million dollars for a night of passion I feel I am not getting the real story," she started clearing the incoming dishes.

"I brought you a burger and some coleslaw," I pointed to where the items were sitting on the counter, "Sorry, no drink," I started packing the trays in.

"What the hell did you do?" she turned to me with her hands on her tiny waist.

"I haven't done it yet but for fifteen thousand dollars, what's one night?" I tried to make light.

"Do you know what it's called when people trade sex for money?" she raised her voice initially but ended up hissing because she didn't want to be heard.

"A victimless crime," I started mopping the floor.

"Bella," she sounded like she was going to cry.

"How far would you go Alice?" I skipped to the deciding factor.

"He wouldn't want you to do this," she wouldn't let up.

"He doesn't have to know," I stopped and looked at her.

"How will he think you came up with the fee?" she snatched a cloth angrily and went to wipe the table tops. I followed her with my mop.

"I'll lie and you'll back me up so he doesn't have to work two jobs and go to night school and wash in the bathroom sink at work and all the other things that we do that we'd rather not," I stopped and stepped on my mop, "You're not going to make him feel guilty about being spared that."

"And how will you feel?" she stopped, bent over.

"Noble," I went to work.

"I don't like that you have to do this," I was looking down at the mop but I could hear the tears in her eyes.

"Come on," I tried to cheer her up, "I'd do him any day. Now I get fifteen thousand dollars as a bonus."

"That's what scares me. Anyone would do him. That fact that he's willing to pay _fifteen thousand dollars_ means he wants to do something no ordinary person wants to do," she said exactly what had been on my mind since he spoke to me.

"I am aware, thank you Alice," I snapped, "Can you wait till the bills are paid and Benjamin is in MIT to make me feel like shit?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. I didn't need this. Alice was already regretting this enough for the both of us and I hadn't even done it yet.

"We can go out and drink cheap wine till we feel better," I rubbed her back, "And when my little brother is rich he'll send us to Paris for the shopping spree." She laughed a little when I said that. We completed our work in silence. It's a hard knock life.

Alice and I went home tired to our dingy apartment. Our water and electricity had been cut off. We were saving to get Ben into MIT so we had to forgo non-essentials like heat and running water. We'd outgrown foster homes so when we were legal we got jobs and finished high school. College was proving a bit of a challenge but we were so close. Ben was in his last year of high school and foster parents were wonderful people but they'd stretched themselves thin. They ran a camp for rejects, five or six at a time, so they couldn't afford to pay for any colleges. The boy was a whiz with computers but he was mediocre at everything else so financing wasn't exactly falling at his feet.

MIT was swinging for the fence but it was a career maker. We were all praying for a scholarship but if Ben didn't get it we would hustle. Alice and I shared a two room excuse for an apartment. We shared a bed in the single bedroom. The other room was a kitchen, dining room and whatever else you can think of, all purpose.

"Fresh meat," Alice shouted when she'd gotten her flash light on.

"Not on your life," I mumbled when I'd gotten mine on. I was too tired to chase rats. "They can eat the fucking sheets off my back," I threw myself onto the bed. That was a mistake. The bed was old and the mattress was too thin. "We've just spent eighteen hours on our feet," I complained. We worked more on Fridays so we could go easy on Saturdays and have some semblance of a weekend, "I am too exhausted to even watch you chasing rats," I wiggled out of my uniform and hung it up on a chair next to the bed.

Alice gave me my pyjamas. I put them on under the threadbare blankets. "Well now that you mention it," she put on her pyjamas in silence. Alice could see in the dark. That had to be it. Why else would I be the only one to stumble and bump into things when I changed in the dark.

"Tell my my future, Alice," I said with what little consciousness I had left, turning off my flash light. Alice turned her flash light off.

"I see you on a hill, riding off into the sunset on a white horse with prince charming," she said in that voice great story tellers use, "To a castle where you'll hang up your apron and the wine will be sweet. There will be a chocolate fountain and your sheets will be made of silk..." I drifted off to sweet fantasies we both knew were not possible for girls like us.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I usually update my stories a few times a week but this one was recieved so positively I've been scared to update it and lose all those favourites and alerts. My characters are not always easy to fall in love with and my storylines aren't always agreed with. Have I lowered your expectations enough yet? Alright. Short chapter. Please keep reviewing.**

**EPV**

I sat at a corner table drinking bad coffee, watching Isabella. She had great reflexes and she needed them, the wayshe kept bumping into things. "Go away," she stopped in front of me, "You're being creepy."

"I don't care," I looked her up and down, "I'm watching you. It's something you're going to have to get used to." An image of her kneeling, waiting in the playroom, tickled my dick.

"My customers don't," she put her hand on her hip. The uniform went up the slightest bit, revealing more creamy flesh I wanted to put my hands on.

"They'll never notice," I swept the room with my eyes, "They're watching you."

"Go away," she ordered, "Or at the very least buy a newspaper and pretend to read it." She went to the back. I would not submit to an order, let alone that of a waitress. I caught her crossing the street. A car swerved around her. She had the customary exchange with the driver and moved on. She spoke to her black haired friend in the diner across the street then came back. I went to wait for her by the car.

"Tell me what creepy thing you want me to do?" she leaned against the Volvo, not with her usual attitude. She slumped like she was tired, she probably was. I opened the back door and gestured for her to sit down. "After you," she stood wit her arms folded.

"Isabella," I held the door.

"Aren't we controlling," Sheputher foot in the ar and sat down then lifed her other foot into it. Who taught her to get into a car? I went to the other side and got in. She closed the door and waited. Her left foot was under her ass, and, more importantly, on the seat. She would have to be taught not to sit that way.

"Do you know anything about the BDSM lifestyle?" I asked.

"Oh it's like that," she laughed, shielding her eyes as like there was a bright light I could not see. "Cash," she looked me in the eye, "You think I'd let you tie me up on a promise?" she responded to the look on my face.

"You haven't heard my entire proposal," I informed her. She leaned back and gave me a look I could not understand. I felt a smile creep across my face. This must be what it feels like to look at Mount Everest. I needed that kind of challenge.

"Fifteen thousand dollars would be a monthly fee," I addressed what I was sure was the most pressing issue for her. She drew a sharp breath but said nothing, "I will buy your clothing, your jewellery, make-up and any other thing you require. You will submit to my demands eagerly. You will be on my arm whenever I appear in public-"

"Whoa!" she interrupted me! "Have you met me?"

"We'll have to do something about that mouth," I put my finger against her lips, "I'm going to enjoy teaching you manners."

"Okay," she nodded after brief consideration, "I can live with that."

"You'll have to live with me," her eyes widened as soon as I said that, "Usually I would require you on weekends only for training but you require a lot of work before that."

"Live with you," she ran her hand through her thick tresses and huffed.

"It's very comfortable," I understated, "But you already know that."

"Am I supposed to know you?" she studied me. I wasn't sure if she was joking.

"I'm one of Forbes most successful under thirty," I've never had to say that before.

"I haven't had electricity in the two room apartment I share in four months and even if I had, I don't own a tv. I have more important things to pay for, like food," she drew out the last word then she sighed, "One of Forbes most successful man under thirty. I'm sure there are plenty of women willing and able to satisfy your needs then."

"I want you," was as far as I would explain.

"May I use your laptop?" she changed directions. I gestured for her to go ahead. She googled me! Right there. "If you learn one thing from poverty," she smiled at my shocked expression, "It is that people lie, and lie well, to get what they want."

"I need you to sign a contract," I thought it the appropriate time to introduce that, while we were on the subject of trust.

"That would be a waste of time," she looked at me like I was crazy, "What would you do if I breached it? Sue me for the newspaper I stuff in my shoes when it gets cold?"

"I need leverage," I told her. Her statement forced me to look at her shoes. They were made for comfort and worn out. I could see how newspaper would fit in there, around her foot.

"Sorry, I've got nothing so I've got nothing to lose," she opened her palms as if to say that the air above them was all she owned, "I do need the money though but you already know that."

"You're a risk," I thought out loud. I did not need a scandal.

"You're a risk," she returned.

"You're nobody. You have nothing to lose," I reminded her, "Also, you overshare."

"I'm am nobody. If you dump me in the Mexican Desert not much of a fuss will be kicked up," she stated not even with a flicker of emotion, "Is this not how the balance of power works?"

"March yourself in there and quit that lousy excuse for a job. Don't bring a single thing with you when you come back. We're leaving now. I'll give you two minutes. If you're not back here in one then you're late," I told her. Isabella exited the car like a construction worker.

"If you ever cross me, Isabella," I warned, "I will crush you."

"I'm certain of it," she almost laughed. I watched her walk away in her tiny uniform, imagining her tight little ass pink from a spanking.

**BPV**

"Alice," I smiled sweetly, "My dear Alice," I held her hand.

"Whatever you're about to say I'm sure I do not want to hear," she backed away. I didn't want to say it. I was a coward and Alice didn't want to say it but she would never let me go. I kissed her hand and miraculously managed not to cry.

"Go to the public phone on the corner at one tomorrow," I instructed, "If I don't call you, call the police, tell them I got into Edward Cullen's car and never got home. If the police don't respond call a publicist, if none want to pay attention to you call a newspaper. I feel like I'm going to end up in one of those 'Put the lotion on or get the hose again' situations so don't forget," I cupped her cheek. She put her fingers through mine.

"I won't forget." she promised.

I kissed her forehead and a tear slipped past my security, "I'll be seeing you." I walked up to Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Get in," he opened my door.

I tilted my head up at him and said one word, "Bossy." This guy loved giving instructins. This was in line with what I'd heard about BDSM.

"Yes," he ran his hand down my cheek, "In the car."

I shook her head but got in the car anway. "Bella," Alice stood in the street. I let a curtain of hair fall between Edward and I.

"Drive," I instructed. He finally put the car into gear and started down the street. I watched as my best and only friend stood crying in the street. I closed my eyes to keep back the tears.

"Isabella," his hand hovered above the hand break, uncertain.

"Quiet," I said harshly.

"I'm the Dom in this relationship," he suddenly felt the need to point out.

"It's not every day I leave my only friend crying in the street to commit an act of prostitution. Give me a minute," I snapped. I put both my feet on the chair. There was silence till we came to the lights.

"Put your seatbelt on," he said in a quiet voice. I manage to slide the belt and click it into place without putting my feet down. I tried very hard not to cry as I rested my head against my knees. The fantasy girl does not have bags under her eyes. If I pulled off his fantasy during the trial scene our troubles could be over in a year or so. Instead of crying I meditated or reflected or whatever it is the woman two floors up taught us.

I tried to prepare myself mentally for what I'd agreed to. I reminded myself of what it meant for me. I would have heat and warm blankets. I wouldn't need a flash light to read and neither would Alice. I could help her save for fashion school. Guilt ate me up still. I was leaving her alone with Speedy Gonzales and Jerry. I'd get her groceries so she wouldn't have to eat junk and the roaches wouldn't be far behind. Ben could get into a great school. I just had to stick this long enough to finish college and get a job. Even my pipe dream felt it necessary to remind me that no crazy rich man stayed interested that long.

The picture would become almost beautiful before I'd remember that this man wanted to beat me. We lived on the streets for a few months so I knew what it was to take a beating. The bad news was I also knew how to give one. Something tells me if I hit Edward back I would be done for.

"We're here," a low voice brought me to the present, "The housekeeper will show you around. Take a bath and go to bed." I felt like a child being sent off. The sent off part was the highlight of that sentence, "She'll show you to your room."

I opened the door and walked into the house. "Behind me," he said in a cold voice walking past me, "You are not to look me in the eye in this house. You are not to question, ever, what I say in here."

I nodded and kept my head bowed. I looked at the house for the first time under my lashes. I did not see the splendour and the elegance of the beautiful white mansion. I saw a concentration camp that would strip me piece by piece of my spirit. Morbid attitude? Yeah, my glass has never been what you'd call half full.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPV**

The bedroom was white, like it was waiting for someone to own it, make it her own. I was afraid to touch anything. I was afraid I would make the carpet dirty just by walking on it. The nice old lady disappeared, I assumed to give me privacy. I undressed quickly and put my clothes on an out of place little chair.

The shower had six nozzles. Taking a shower in here felt receiving a massage. I wanted to sleep in here, instead I turned the water off too soon and got out. I was so used to being in a hurry. I walked into the room while still drying myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked the older woman.

"I'm turning down your bed miss," she kept her eyes on her work.

"That's really not necessary," I shook my head. I thought they did that in hotels on tv.

"It is," she seemed to know something I did not. She laid a short pink night nightdress on the bed but no underwear, "Why don't you get dressed? I'll be right back."

"Wait, wait," I ran to the bed and slipped the silky sleep attire quickly. I was naked in the house of propriety. "See? You don't have to go," I was suddenly a scared little girl in a strange place.

"Please sit," she showed me a chair with her hand. She was very graceful in her movements. I sat down and started brushing my still wet hair. "He expects you to behave like a lady," she continued her gentle strokes, "Sit up straight," she put her hand below my breasts and lifted me to straighten my back, "Cross your legs at the ankles," she put her hand on my knee once I complied and pushed ever so slightly, "Angle your boy slightly in one direction, it doesn't matter which right now for you are not in company, then put your hands in your lap," she cupped one hand in the other but when she did it it seemed like such a beautiful thing.

"I will do your hair every day until you can manage it by yourself in a manner that pleases him," she returned to brushing, "I will also do your make-up and pick out your jewellery until you can do that to his satisfaction. You will not drink more than a glass of wine at dinner. All drugs are strictly forbidden and so is smoking."

"I'm too poor to afford such habits," I cracked.

"Comments like that are forbidden also," she kept brushing.

"I'm not allowed to tell people I'm poor," I mumbled.

"You are not allowed to tell people anything that will make them uncomfortable," she modified, "Or start or engage in a topic with that effect."

"I won't be saying much, will I?" I thought out loud.

"I advise you to hold your tongue," she was suddenly serious, "He is not as tolerant as I am."

"Oh boy," I sighed.

"And speak properly. He is a very proper speaker and expects the same of you," she continued bushing, "He gets up at six. You must get up fifteen minutes before that and run his bath. The rest he will tell you. Have you any questions?"

I turned awkwardly to preserve my modesty, "What's your name?" I asked the pretty brunette.

"Pardon me?" she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know a more proper way to ask that question," I didn't want her to leave. I wanted someone to talk to.

"It isn't that. You surprised me. You're the first one to ask," she explain. So I wasn't the first here, not surprising. Hopefully the others were alive and in one piece. I was learning to hold my tongue already.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Brenda," she gave me a sad little smile.

"Aren't you going to ask what mine is?" I was cautious with my grammar but eloquence could not be learned in a day.

"Isabella," she tucked my hair behind my ear, "Go to bed. You need your rest."

"Will he come?" I didn't meet her eyes.

"Not tonight," she brushed my shoulder and left before I'd gotten over my relief enough to say goodnight. I got into bed and quickly gave up trying not to cry. The nightdress went up and opened my skin to the silken caress of the sheets. I would gladly trade them for the coarse ones I was used to just to have Alice lie next to me, conjuring the beautiful images she could bend to her will.

I set the alarm clock beside my bed to five thirty because I remembered I hadn't seen his bedroom. I couldn't find any of the things I'd taken off before I went into the shower. The last person I thought about before sleep rescued me from myself was Marie Antoinette. When she moved from Austria to France she left her former life behind, you could even say her former self. She left her worldly possessions and changed her customs. It seemed harsh to me. Of course when she left France it was off with her head. I had to choose another metaphor for my life.

I woke up to a screeching alarm clock and stumbled around the house as quietly as I could. After going in a couple of circles I found the master bedroom. I still ended up in the closet. It took me a second try to find out I was in the right place. It made sense once I thought about it. Out of the bath and into your clothes. I started filling the swimming pool, I mean bath, with water. The second I laid my eyes on the products I knew I was out of my depth. There were oils I could not even read.

I went for the safer option, and by that I mean a bottle with the word bubbles on it and bath salts. I'd heard about those too. It seemed like I was skimming so I sniffed the bottles till I found something wonderful smelling and I added it. By the time I was done getting all these things to blend I was wet and pruned.

"In future you should come back into the room at six to tell me my bath is ready," he waltzed in.

"And good morning to you too," I forgot the advice I'd been given.

"You will not speak to me that way Isabella," he bent to the level of my face.

"I understand," I said before he could ask me if I did.

"Good," he ran his hand along my chin and got into the bath, "You're going to see a gynaecologist at nine."

"Why?" I was almost too afraid to ask. A visit to the gynae had a lot of subtext.

"You need thorough examination and I want you on contraceptives," he dropped the towel around his waist and got into the bath. I turned my eyes to the floor. I didn't need to commit any more violations.

"I would prefer it if you used condoms," I put it as mildly as I could.

"Your preferences don't matter," he stated this as one states a fact then handed me a sponge.

"Then I need you to be examined just as thoroughly," I dipped the sponge and started washing his upper body.

"I'm clean," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To say Edward was a snob would be an insult to snobs.

"I can't just take your word for it," I told him.

"I had a battery of tests done last week. You may see the results," he leaned back.

"Thank you," I said when I noticed that he phrased it like he was giving permission. He told me to stand up after I was done bathing him. He snaked one wet hand up my inner thigh. I closed my eyes to calm myself. He pushed against one leg and I parted them. He stroked the curls of my pubic hair a few times and told me we'd have to make a stop at the spa. I didn't say anything, nothing was required. Besides, my heart was pounding and I didn't trust my voice. I opened my eyes after he'd removed his hand. "Go clean yourself up," he commanded, "I have a meeting at seven. I'll pick you up twenty minutes before your appointment. You may leave."

I got lost twice on the way to the room I'd been sleeping in. When I got there my bed had been made and clothes had been laid out. There was a black pencil skirt and a black top. A strand of pearls was in front of the mirror, a pair of pale pink heels at the foot of the bed. I took a quick shower. The shoes were the first thing I put on after smearing the rich, creamy lotions on my skin. There was a bra today but still no panties. I brushed my hair walking up and down the room wearing the skirt and bra.

When you can only afford one pair of shoes, you pick the practical durable kind that goes with just about everything. I'd never owned a pair of heels. I'd worn a few inside stores on window shopping trips but that was it. By eight my feet were on fire and I could only walk straight if I used my arms for balance. And here I thought this would be easy money.

Brenda arrived thirty minutes later. I had my top on and I was walking properly but not without pain. "Good morning Brenda," I smiled as best I could.

"Isabella," she acknowledged and gestured for me to sit down like she had yesterday. Maybe grace could be practised. I sat down and she started in on my hair again.

"How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm well, thank you," she made it a point to concentrate on my hair.

"I get the feeling you don't want us to be friends," I put my hand in my hair to be sure she would respond.

"No," she removed my hand with a gentle strength and put it back in my lap, "_You _don't want us to be friends. You just don't know it yet," her voice fell to a melancholy whisper. I knew she wouldn't give me any more. She wasn't the most forthcoming of people. She wouldn't be working here if she were.

She parted my hair above my left eye and created a little fridge that covered the corner of my right eye. She gave me a little more volume and whispered, "What a shame." She shook her head when I questioned her. I thanked her after she was done applying my make-up. It looked natural, a prettier version of me rather rather than a new face.

I waited my the door. "Do not lean, Isabella," was the only thing Edward said to me when he walked through the door. I took a deep breath and bit my tongue.

"I'm ready," I smiled. He looked me up and down, nodded and turned for the door. I rolled my eyes and followed. There was a slick black car outside. It looked powerful and graceful at the same, reminded me a little of a picture I once saw of a jaguar.

"I have a car for every part of my life," he said when he caught me staring, "This one's for the latest addition."

I resisted the urge to glare by reminding myself that I'd been bought and paid for and was, in essence, an addition, like the car. I wasn't in a position to take offence. He opened the driver's door. "Did you just say you bought me car?" I wanted to be sure I'd heard right.

"Are you slow?" he smirked.

"I don't have a driver's licence," I confessed.

He looked at me like I'd just told him something crazy. "How do you not know how to drive?"

"I said I don't have a licence, not that I can't drive," I walked to the car. Edward closed the door then he went around to open the passenger side. He watched me, holding the door as I tried to climb into the car. I couldn't lift one leg in this stupid tube so I sat down and lifted my feet into the car. I swear I saw him smile a smug, self-satisfied smile. A fleeting glance was enough for me to catch it. God knows I've looked up at enough of them.

He got into the driver's seat and glanced at me. I was sitting the way I was taught even though I had no idea if it was appropriate in a car. He looked at the road then back at me. "Your hair is too long," he looked forward and started the car.

"Okay," I gave up, "If there's so much about me that you don't find to your liking, why the hell did you come to me?"

"I'm in construction," he was so superior. I faced forward and didn't respond to that.

"I don't really expect you to believe me but I've had my tests done and I'm clean," I really didn't want to go to the doctor.

"When did you have them done?" he asked.

"Four years ago," I realised why this was a useless argument. He scoffed in response. "Well I haven't had sex or shared needles since then," I remembered why I bothered telling him I'd had tests done.

"You haven't had sex in four years?" he was shocked enough to turn to me.

"I haven't shared needles in just as long and keep your eyes on the damn road," I was starting to regret sharing.

"Why didn't you have sex for four years?" he was flabbergasted.

"How do you expect me to act like a lady if you don't treat me like one," I asked quiet voice. I didn't think that would work but he huffed and kept quiet. He wasn't paying me enough to dig that deep. He helped me out of the car when we got to the doctor's office. We walked right through and I didn't even notice the surroundings. I asked for a sedative when I saw the stirrups. After the doctor got Edward's approval I got into the stupid gown and he gave me a mild sedative. My finger got pricked and wouldn't stop bleeding.

**EPV**

"Your eyes are... green," she sounded so out of it. The doctor had stopped the bleeding. "You must have been a pretty baby."

Dr Gerandy called the blood bank and gave Isabella a banana bag while we waited. "Hey Edward," Isabella said in that loopy voice, "You're not gonna cut me or burn me or any shit like that, right?"

"Nothing like that," I assured.

"Can I get the Garfield plaster, please?" she grabbed my hand.

"Yes, of course," I patted her hand. She closed her eyes with a smile and went to sleep. Dr Gerandy was the family doctor and didn't bother me with fuss when I told him to clear the rest of his day. The entire exam happened in her sleep. The assistant took her legs down and tried to make her comfortable. I had food brought to the office. She wolfed down the food when she woke up and might have polished off the whole plate if she hadn't noticed the time and jumped up.

"Fuck! Lend me your phone, will you?" she paced, keeping her eye on the clock. I passed her the phone. She took one look at the touch screen and cursed, "Oh for fuck sake."

She asked Dr Model if she could use his office phone. He looked to me for a response and she took that as a yes. She wouldn't stop bouncing as she waited for whoever it was to answer. "Alice," she said in a relived tone, "I'm sorry... It's a long story, I passed out... No! I had to get my finger pricked for a test and I bled a little more than I anticipated... I'm fine, got a blood transfusion... I don't know... I don't know Alice, okay?... He's standing right here... Sure... Come on, don't... I love you too."

The doctor had left the room the second she put the phone to her ear. "What is the nature of your relationship with Alice?" I asked.

"She's my family," she answered angrily, "She's the person who worries when I don't come home," she threw the gown on the floor and ranted about all the things family's supposed to do as she dressed, "If I alienate her I have no one so fuck your money if it's gonna cost me Alice."

To say my family was dysfunctional would be to say World War two was a minor disagreement. My brother and I learned to be dicks to each other because our family had a perverse sense of love. I couldn't say I knew what she saw talking about but it was something I wouldn't trade for money either if I had it. "You can call Alice when I get you your own phone," I ceded, "Talk to me like that one more time and you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Fair enough," she wiped the corner of her eye.

I was struck by her plight, something that rarely happened. "You may go visit her while I discuss a few things with the doctor," I put the keys in her hands.

"Thank you," she jumped up and kissed me. She pulled my bottom lip between hers briefly then vanished as I stood there with my fingers on my moist, burning lip. I'd never been kissed like that before, having someone jump into my arms and press herself to me in a situation where I was not expecting it. It made me melt where I stood.

**Review. It helps like u wudn't beliv. **


	4. Chapter 4

**JPV**

I was on my fourth cup of coffee, which was vaguely pathetic seeing as I wasn't here for coffee. There was a girl I wanted to talk to. No, I didn't want to talk to her. Well I did but I wouldn't. _Sigh_, this was so stupid. Just as I was about to get up and leave, Alice approached my table. Her uniform was short and a close fit but not tight. She was small but she still had curves in all the right places. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and her hair looked like she'd just been fuc... that's not a place I should go with this train of thought right now.

On her plump, pink lips was a small smile. The kind that makes a person look like they know something you don't. Her eye colour was at the golden end of the brown spectrum. She had been carved out of alabaster and had all the grace of a ballerina. The dark, tousled locks on her head lent a striking contrast to the ensemble.

"So," she surprised me by sitting down, "How long do you plan on stalking me?"

_Uh oh_. "I..." I shook my head, unable to look her in the eye. She was right. This was stalking. I was a stalker. "I was just leaving."

"Your coffee's still full," she observed, "But then again who can drink four cups in such quick succession?" She leaned over and took my cup. I caught a glimpse of pink material over a perfectly shaped breast. My blood supply got rerouted south. "It's impolite to stare," she took a sip of my coffee. Heat flooded my face.

"I didn't mean to," I looking down at the table.

"You're cute," she laughed, a pretty tinkling sound. I couldn't help my responding smile. My embarrassment lifted slightly and I looked at her face. _My God_. My heart stopped. Alice was a beauty but it didn't end there. When I looked at her, everything inside me stopped.

"Thank you," I found my voice.

"Alice Brandon," she offered me a delicate hand.

"Jasper," I took it, "Jasper Whitlock." I caressed the back of her soft, smooth hand.

"You have cold hands," she wrapped her second one around mine and rubbed gently. My eyes shut of their own accord as I revelled in the feelings that flooded me.

"Yours is a delicate touch," I looked into her eyes as she drew patterns on my skin.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Alice smiled.

"No, no, I'm not that kind of..." I trailed off as Alice started giggling, "You're joking," it hit me.

"You're _really_ cute," Alice leaned closer.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"Unless you want me to sit in your lap I don't know how much more I can join you?" she tilted her head. Then she bit her lip like she was really considering it but that could be wishful thinking on my part. My cheeks burned with embarrassment yet again. "I'm sorry," she ran her hand through her hair, "Apparently being obnoxious is contagious. My... the girl I live with... used to live with," her eyes got sad and the smile disappeared. I wasn't good at this part. I wasn't a good listener because I didn't know the appropriate way to respond, to comfort. Taking a cue from her, I wrapped my free hand around our combined ones. She nodded and blinked back tears.

"There's a place I like to go," I started.

"Take me," she said before I could finish. I sat there like an idiot with my mouth open. She gave me a smile like she was trying to reassure me (very ironic) then she stood up and pulled my hand. I tossed a bill on the table and followed her out. "Which way?" she stopped on the sidewalk.

I walked to my truck and opened the passenger side door. Alice all but danced into the cab. I closed the door and wondered what I was doing as I walked around to my side. The raven haired angel put her legs on the seat and closed her eyes. She was facing me. Her skirt rode up and my eyes traced every inch of her legs. A glimpse of the thin material of her underwear made me turn away and start my engine, excuse the pun.

It was a silent drive to the lake. I stopped the car and looked over it Alice. "This place is..." she searched for an adjective, "Desolate," I realised. It was a lake with a small pier. I suddenly realised this would not appeal to everyone.

"It's just what I needed," she started taking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she started unbuttoning her uniform.

"The sun is up, my spirits are down. I'm going for a swim," she kept right on removing her clothes.

"Alice, I am a grown man. You cannot strip to your underwear in front of me," I told her looking out of my window.

"I'll be covered, you need not worry about your innocence," she informed me. Because _my _virtue was the concern, "Besides, it won't matter once we're in the water."

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'we'?" I made the mistake of turning my head. Alice really was covered. She was wearing a vest and pink panties that kinda looked shorts. She gave me a smile and tilted her head towards the water. Like a typical member of the male species I agreed. I was reasonably sure the water would be cold so even though her vest would become completely transparent when wet the chances of a boner were lower.

I pushed off my boots and toed off my socks. She watched me. She sat there and watched me. "Do you mind not watching?" I stilled my hands on my belt.

"I'm not afraid of it anymore," she chuckled.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"See you in the water," she stepped out of the car and walked to the pier. I tried not to look but I caught a glimpse of her ass and I couldn't look away. She swayed a little when she walked. Maybe she was doing this on purpose, teasing me. I slapped that thought right out of my mind. That's how people become rapists. And thanks to that I was flaccid. Excellent. I took my jeans off and watched as Alice jumped into the water.

"Here goes nothing," I walked towards the water. My shrink had worked fifteen long, fruitless months trying to get me into a swimming pool and here I was about to follow a girl I'd known for five minutes into a lake. Doubt crept into my mind as I stood on the edge.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream," Alice sang softly as she floated on her back, "Throw the prom queen overboard listen to her scream."

It was funny in a twisted way. And with that my pounding heart slowed and I dropped my body into the water, feet first, the way you do in a public swimming pool. As soon as I was below the surface the panic set in. I gasped and pulled water into my lungs. I kicked for the surface but I couldn't tell up from down. Suddenly I was sandwiched between two objects.

"Jasper," Alice rubbed my cheek, "Jasper look at me," she held my face between her hands. I blinked till the black spots in my vision were dispersed enough to make her out.

"I'm sorry," I tried to breathe evenly, "I can't be here."

"Okay," she wiped the water from my eyes, "Take my hand," she ran her hand down my arm then pulled my hand to her shoulder. "Keep your eyes on me," she put her hands on my torso and we slowly made our way out of the water. When we reached the bank she pulled me on top of her. "It's okay," she repeated as she stroked my hair.

"No," I shook my head, "No it isn't," I pulled back and met her eyes, "I'm sorry Alice. I'm so sorry." I tried to get up.

"Don't," she put her arms around my body, "I'm gonna hold you, okay? Your heart will accelerate at first but I don't want you to move. Eventually your body will relax and you'll feel better."

The panic increased when I she held me like she predicted. I closed my eyes tightly and tried intently not to move. The dirt under my hands moved even though I didn't feel like I was pushing at it. Blood beat in my ears and just as I thought I was having a full scale panic attack my breath started to come easier. My body relaxed and I was lulled into sleep for the first time in four days.

**EPV**

Isabella was in a mood. There was really no other way to put it. Her sarcasm went from humorous to biting and she went from glib to surly in one hour flat. I was trying to be considerate because I was reasonably certain Alice was at the root of the problem. It couldn't be that she had kissed me because _she _had kissed _me. _My hope of smiling at dinner was dying a slow painful death. Not to mention that she'd essentially been pushing her food around.

"Salad fork," I pointed after watching her stare at her silverware for a solid two minutes. Today she was got familiarised with silverware. She knew which was which and I knew that she knew. Suddenly I felt sad. Inane chatter was what my parents used as a mechanism to block discomfort. It never worked but what else could I do? I wasn't funny or charming or any of the other things that help in moments like this.

"I'm not hungry," she pushed her plate away, "And I don't even like salad," she threw her napkin on the table.

"You're all charm today," I dropped my utensils.

"May I use the phone sir?" she sneered.

"No," I ignored the attitude, "Tell me what happened and I can help you find a solution."

"I can't find Alice," she said in a shaky voice, "I have looked everywhere... asked everyone and..." she sniffed then shook her head.

I reached across the table and held her hand. She looked at our hands together and I started to feel uncomfortable. "I can help you look for her," I pulled my hand back.

"I've looked everywhere," she slammed her hand on the table from so close a distance there was barely a noise, "There is nowhere else to look. Now we wait," she breathed.

"Would you like to lie down?" I asked. It's what my mother did. I hadn't exactly exposed myself to any other women's emotional reactions.

"No!" she said threw her hands up then brought them down slowly and placed them on either side of her nose. "I'm sorry I'm just frustrated," she apologised without looking up, "I don't know what to do. Alice is the responsible one and I'm not used to being the one who worries."

"Would you like a sedative?" I asked.

"You are freaky and awkward," she laughed, almost genuinely,"When someone is losing it you offer them a hug, not a sedative."

"Would you like a hug?" I felt... freaky and awkward saying that.

"You really have no social skills," her laughter became more real. Isabella walked to my side of the table. She put her hand on my shoulder when I tried to get up and sat in my lap. "Distract me," she started unbuttoning her blouse.

"That's not how I do things," I shook my head.

"We have a deal, remember? This is about both of us," she continued unbuttoning, "It'll serve you well to keep me from losing my mind," she took the top off and dropped it on the floor, "Think of it as protecting your investment," she put a hand on either side of my face. Planting a firm, steady hand on her hips I stood up and set her roughly on the table, not letting her feet touch the floor. She wiggled her ass as she pulled her skirt up.

"Hold it right there," I said after she arched her back while moving closer to the edge of the table. Her breasts were pushed forward like she was offering them to me. Her lips, like her legs, were parted just enough for me to see between them but her skirt cast a shadow over the promised land. It excited me all the more because I knew she wasn't wearing panties. Her head was thrown back but not all the way. She froze just like that. My dick hardened not just at her untrained obedience but at the way she was getting turned on just by anticipation. Her skin became flushed, her breathing rapid and shallow. I removed my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. She kept her eyes open as I leaned over her slowly to bind her hands with my tie. She gasped when I pulled the knot into place.

"What's your safe word?" I asked.

"Stop," she laughed breathlessly, "Stop works, right?"

"For now," I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her hair back, hard. A small cry escaped her lips. She showed no signs of discomfort. I watched her chest heave. There was lust, anticipation, curiosity and frustration in them. A dining table was not the place to do this but she was so inviting. I slipped my hands under her blouse and ran stroked her smooth skin. Her legs moved to encompass my waist.

"No," I pushed her legs back onto the table. She groaned. "I'm gonna touch you Isabella," I told her, "And you won't come until I say," I told her. She nodded, small beads of sweat lined the lace trim of her bra. I released the clasp that held it together between her breasts. More heat pooled in my abdomen. I kissed the nape of her neck, trailing south. She was trying to hold her cries of pleasure back, small high pitched sounds escaped. I put my thumb over her clit and circled it slowly.

"Yes," she whined. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and buried two of my fingers to the knuckled inside of her. She cried out to my cock, making it dance in my pants. For the first time in my adult life I touched myself... which was completely unnecessary. I pumped my fingers in and out of her a few more times, each more unbearable than the last.

"I need to fuck you," I confessed. I'd never been this hard outside the playroom and play parties. Vanilla hadn't been my flavour of choice or even interest in a long time. She made a sound of approval. I quickly unbuckled and dropped my pants. Just as I was about to enter her, the phone rang. Her legs closed like scissors, blocking my access. "Leave it," I turned her face back to mine when she looked at it.

"It's Alice, I have to get it," she started struggling in her constraints.

"Jesus if I hear that name one more time," I pushed off her. I must have pushed her too because she toppled backwards. A glass broke under her before I managed to get a hold on her again.

"Let me go," she twisted in my arms as I took her off the table. I set her on the ground then held the phone up to her ear. "Alice," she answered, "I'm coming over," she fumed at me. I ended the call when she leaned away from the phone. "Untie me," she turned around.

"It isn't supposed to be like that," I untied her, "I won't push you around and I didn't mean to this time."

"Stop," she put her hands up, "That's not a speech I have to listen to ever again," she said in a trembling voice. She yanked her skirt down and clasped her bra again. She didn't bother doing up her top as she headed to the door. I followed her when she opened the door. It looked to me like she intended to walk home.

"Take the car," I handed over the keys to the Volvo. "Please," I said softly. She snatched the keys and ran out. "That was a fucking disaster," I went inside the house. I would look for Isabella in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPV**

The lights were on. That was the first thing I noticed. I had to check twice that I had the right place. I parked the expensive car an the garage down the road and walked home. Alice was talking to someone with deep voice and a thick southern accent. Slowly I swung the door open. "Are there pants on everyone?" I asked before they came into view.

"You can come in," Alice responded in her happy voice. I made my way around the door and closed it.

"Hi," I greeted the blonde man.

"Evenin'," he nodded. Our living space was a large single room. Advertising calls it an open plan. The cupboard facing one way and the wardrobe facing the other divided the the kitchen/dining room etcetera from our bedroom, which led to our tiny bathroom.

"This is Jasper," she touched his muscled arm, "Jasper, this is Bella."

"Pleasure," I nodded, "He the reason you forgot the basic function of a telephone?" I asked Alice in a tightly controlled voice.

"I lost track of the time," she said sheepishly, making cow eyes at Jasper.

"I was out of my mind with worry," I started my rant, "And I was right to be. You were off God knows where with some guy who could kill you in his sleep with one hand tied behind his back." At this point Alice folded her arms and glared. "Now is so not the time to dwell on my hypocrisy. I was worried about you."

"Sucks acting your age instead of your shoe size," she laughed.

"You suck and I hate you," I sulked, "And how is the power back on?" Alice looked at Jasper and he smiled sheepishly. "Is it legal?" I asked since it was too late to have gone to pay the bill.

"It's not very illegal," Jasper answered, "We're just borrowing a little from your neighbours."

"Hey, if we can share their roach and rat infestations we can share their electricity," I shrugged.

"That's the Bella I know and love," Alice clapped. Suddenly I felt a sting in my back. The area was wet and warm to the touch. I found blood on my fingers when I brought my hand back around.

"What the hell?" Alice asked in horror.

"I think I have some broken glass lodged in my back," I winced. It was starting to hurt more now.

"Let me have a look," the blonde guy waved me over.

"Bella," Alice came to drag me when I just stood there looking at the guy with obvious apprehension.

"I'm gonna need you to remove your top and lie down," Jasper said in a soothing voice. I giggled.

"Don't be so childish," Alice dragged me by the arm. I unbuttoned my shirt and they helped me out of it. I lay down on the mattress in the very fancy lace bra that Edward had paid for as Jasper told Alice to get a bag from his truck. She came back and knelt down on my other side. "How did this happen?" she asked in the voice she uses when she's preparing an I-told-you-so speech.

"It was an ac-ci-dent," I made the word three syllables, "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I'm watching a piece of glass being pulled from your flesh," she put the side of her face on the mattress so that she could look me in the eye, "Just what kind of ac-ci-dent was this?"

"The s.e.x kind," I answered, "Dinner table, broken glass, OW," the cut started burning.

"I'm almost done," the bush doctor told me.

"Warn me before you do things," I hissed.

"Oh suck it up," Alice made a face that on anyone else would be derisive but on her it just seemed cute.

"This isn't too deep," said Jasper, "I'm gonna butterfly it."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked in concern.

"I'm going to use narrow adhesive strips to close the edges of the wound," he answered, "It's basically stitching without breaking the skin with a needle and all that fun stuff."

"I like him," I smiled at Alice, who was now lying on her stomach facing me. "Cold," I winced.

"You are such a baby," Alice chuckled.

"I am not a baby, he keeps doing things without _warning_ me first," I said in crescendo, throwing a dirty look over my shoulder.

"Almost done," he fiddle in his bag, "I'm going to put some gauze on to keep your clothes from sticking and you'll be good to go."

"Are you a doctor?" I asked Jasper.

"By no means," I could hear he was shaking his head, "I've done a few field dressings."

"Soldier?" I turned my head to my closest friend.

"Marine," she smiled over Jasper's response.

"Former marine," the golden haired man corrected.

"Title or rank or whatever?" I stood to find Alice wrapping me up in record speed.

"Chief of the boat ma'am," he bowed his head and tipped a hat that wasn't there.

"How old are you?" I studied him. I didn't know exactly what his title meant but he seemed a little young to be chief of anything.

"Thirty two," he answered.

"Nature of your discharge?" I pried further.

"Honourable," he answered. Alice started to squint.

"Formal education?"

"High school graduate."

"Family?"

"A twin sister and nephew."

"Criminal record?"

"Parking ticket."

"Doesn't count," I dismissed.

"Bella," Alice slapped me on the arm before I could ask my next question, "Stop with the rapid fire interrogation."

"Two more, please?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Fire away," Jasper instructed.

"Careful with this one," Alice tilted her head in my direction, "You give her an inch and she'll take a mile."

"Are you a good man Jasper?" I asked, "I don't mean perfect, just relatively speaking."

"I try," he answered. It was as honest a response as I could hope to get. Alice's eyes shone. She was pretty taken with this one.

"What are your intentions with Alice?" I folded my arms.

"Oh no you did not," my friend gasped.

"Only to help ma'am," Jasper answered, "I should be going now."

Alice's face fell. Apparently I'd put my foot in it again. Jasper headed for the door. Alice skipped around me and beat him there. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Alice blinked, letting him pass. She touched his hand and turned to face him. He stopped and turned too. "You seem _really_ great," he said in a pained voice, "But I'm not at a place in my life where I'm any good for anyone."

"Coffee, same time tomorrow," she used her don't-you-dare-say-no-to-me voice, complete with a hand on her tiny waist. Then she slammed the door in his face.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was the man I'm going to marry," she told me, sure as Alice always is.

"Have you been huffing paint thinner?" I asked, "A guy who says 'I'm no good for anyone right now' means either 'I'm not interested in you', which is not at all what I was getting from him, or it's actually the truth. And for a man to actually believe that about himself takes a lot. You're ignoring me, aren't you?" I noticed she was pointedly looking at my outfit.

"Yes," she smiled. I had no business telling Alice to stay away from Mr Tall, Dark and Broody. But, in all hypocritical fairness, it had to be said. "And you're wearing about two thousand dollars so let me look at you for a second."

I looked down at myself for a second too. "Two thousand dollars?" I was momentarily distracted. It seemed excessive.

"And Edward's hair dresser knows how to work your hair," she stroked down the length.

"It's some strange woman who lives in his house actually. I'm beginning to think she's a girl minder of some kind," I blabbed.

"You have a minder?" my dearest screeched.

"So you go on fifty first dates with fifty different guys you have so much in common with and come back saying they're not for you, then you meet G.I. Joe and decide he's your soul mate. Can we call it a stalemate and go to bed?" I sighed. Alice sighed too and started changing for bed. I followed suit and we curled up together.

"Will Prince Charming be coming around?" she asked, "You must have left in a hurry to miss the shard of _glass_ in your back."

"Does Edward strike you as the type to run after a girl into the night?" I yawned.

"No," Alice yawned into my ear then burrowed her nose into my neck. In moments were both asleep. There was a knock on the door what felt like five minutes later. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked up at our mickey mouse clock. Six forty five.

"If that is a Jehova's Witness before seven a.m so help me God," I growled as I dragged myself to the door and swung it open. For a moment I was dazed by the sight of Edward in a black suit. The contrast to his pale skin was almost startling but he looked good enough to eat.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"The jury's still out on that one," I leaned against the door frame, "I don't really believe there's life before coffee."

"Here," he handed over a bag, "There are a few things I have been remiss in not giving you."

"You grew up in boarding school," I concluded, taking the bag. Normal people did not talk like that. The bag wasn't very heavy.

"You need to learn about my lifestyle and some tact," he gave me a crooked smile then turned to leave.

"Says the guy who woke me up at the crack of dawn on my first day off in five years," I glared with half open eyes. He actually had feelings enough to look down at his feet. "Joking Edward," I stepped back and closed the door.

"Isabella," he said in a tone I'd quickly learned was warning. I opened the door. He just smirked at me and walked away. "Very mature," I mumbled under my breath as I closed the door again.

"What did Mr Money Bags want?" Alice asked without sitting up.

"To give me this," I laid the bag down and opened it. There was a laptop inside. On top of it was a manilla envelope.

"Wi-fi," Alice perked up and started digging in the outside pocket to retrieve the modem. She pulled out the charger as I extracted papers from the envelope. "This is one mean monster of a machine," she opened the slick, silver laptop and powered it on, "Groceries would have been better but this will be fun to have around."

"Not as much as you might think," I waved the papers in front of her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Kinky contract," I sat down next to her, "I think the free internet is to research what I don't know."

"Let's see," Alice grabbed the papers out of my hands and laid them out next to the laptop. I sat down next to her and we started reading.

**AN: So... it's been a while and let me apologise if this chapter feels like a filler. I was planning on going through the contract in this chapter but the document is about four pages long and the snarky commentary is about two pages then there's that conversation you have with your friend when they're about to do something you feel is stupid and dangerous etcetera. I felt I owed it to the people who read this story to update it and I promise to update again within seven days. Drop a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I broke my promise. Bad author! Bad! I won't make any more. It's not fair to my readers and it's insane to think I can do such a thing while writing six stories. My sincerest apologies. I can only promise to try and update with some measure of frequency. Suggestions would help. Even if I don't use them I'm sure they'll spark something. This story is popular. I want to um satisfy its followers.**

**BPV**

"Check it out, 'to take away the scary parts'," I shook the red permanent marker I'd just found.

"So he has a sense of humour?" Alice arched her brow.

"Or there are really scary parts," I mumbled, "Okay, let's go."

_This contract dated is the complete and entire agreement between the signatories. I, Edward Cullen, being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as 'Dom' and Isabella Swan, being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as 'sub'. The terms of this agreement will begin on and will remain in effect for a duration of six months ending on . This contract shall become null and void immediately request of the injured party following any material breach of the contract. Should the injured party agree to continue with the contract following any material breach the broken clause shall remain in effect for the remaining terms of the contract._

_**DOM**_

_Dom shall be responsible for keeping sub safe at all times _("Mhhh," Alice and I mused at the same time. My safety wasn't what either of us expected to be at the top of this list.)

_Dom will not allow or make sub scene with any minors or animals at any time_ ("That needs to be stated in these kinds of agreements?" Alice squinted. "For clarity's sake, I think," I replied.

_Dom will do everything within His power to train, educate, instruct, shape and mould sub into best sub possible._ ("His with the big H like God," my good friend chewed her thumb. "So he's a little self-aggrandized," I shrugged, "What man isn't?" "Jasper," she smiled. "You and that guy," I shook my head at her.)

_Dom will receive pleasure from the activities outlined in clause 3 above. _("Don't comment," I cut the air with my hand. My friend sighed and kept her mouth shut.)

_Dom shall pick out the entire wardrobe of sub when they are going out in public, however, Dom may instruct sub to pick out said wardrobe and punish sub for selecting an inappropriate outfits for public display._ ("And the fun words like 'punishment' start showing up," Alice commented. "That was always in the broad strokes," I managed to sound nonchalant. Alice huffed but said nothing else.)

_Dom shall set up a financial account for sub in order to allow sub to have funds to start over should Dom and sub decide to go their separate ways for whatever reason. Should sub materially breach this contract and Dom decides contract becomes null and void these funds will not be made available to sub. Said account shall require two signatures to withdraw funds._ "I'm gonna get a severance package," I chuckled. "Having lived with your authority issues for the past for years, I sincerely doubt it," Alice shook her head. What she said was not without foundation.

_Dom will pay all bills of Dom and sub. _("Do my bills count as your bills?" the raven haired elf asked. "Yes," I nodded my head, "And should you decide to acquire a credit card in the near future I'm sure that would be covered," I winked. "No thank you," she replied simply.

_Dom shall read sub's journal on a regular basis and agrees not to punish sub for anything posted therein._ (We passed this one quickly and in silence. It didn't apply to me.)

_Dom shall respect and honour the invocation of the safe word by sub. _("How about stop?" my dear friend asked. "I've considered that," I answered, "And what if we're role playing something that requires me to stay stop? I think it has to be something completely arbitrary." "Easter?" she laughed. "Idiot," I countered, "Idiot," I laughed, considering it as a safe word, "I like it," I decided. "Of course you like it, it's idiotic," Alice smiled. "Hahaha," I turned my lip up at her.)

_Dom will stretch sub's limits to help sub grow in the life and position._ ("Okay, we're back to the fun parts," my friend became sullen. "Chill," I told her. A word that rarely passed my lips but it seemed appropriate. It seemed to work too.)

_Dom will respect all hard limits of sub._ ("One more point for the good," I nudged Alice's rib. "Uh-huh," she was non-commital.)

_Dom shall look for female partner(s) for Dom and/slave to scene with. This scene is to occur a minimum of once every three months during the duration of this contract. If the partner is just to scene with sub, Dom will be present to watch. Dom may have sexual contact (penile penetration) with both subs during these scenes. _("That's the weirdest way I've ever been prepositioned for a threesome," I chuckled. "It sounds very businesslike," the pixie elaborated. 'It is business' I'm sure we both thought.)

_Dom agrees to work with sub on any new interests that the sub discovers._ ("Well, well, there's a path open to the dark side," she wiggled her brows. "I hope they have cookies," I tacked on. It smacked of the slogan on some silly t-shirt I had.)

_Dom shall enumerate housework to be done by sub. _("Oh hell no," I said a little too loudly, "I have to do chores?" "This is very strange," my friend gave a shocked little laugh. It was strange indeed.

_Dom shall inform the sub of reason for any punishment. Periodically during the punishment Dom will remind sub of the reason for punishment or this can come from sub in the form of "Why are you being punished?" with an appropriate response from the slave._ ("My ass," I hissed. "Probably," Alice gave me a pointed look. I shot her a razerblade in response. My ass indeed.)

_Whereas Dom believes that family is important Dom will not keep sub from staying in touch with their family and will not unreasonably withhold trips for sub to see their family. _("Awww, he gave you a hall pass to see me," Alice puppy dog eyes. "Let's wait till we know what his definition of reasonable is before we do the happy dance," I suggested, "It might not be the same as mine." "I should hope not you brat," she scoffed. "I am not going to dignify that with a response," I showed her the hand. She laughed and shook her head.)

_Should the Dom allow the sub to scene with anyone the Dom shall be present during the entire scene in order to assure that the sub is unharmed and not forced to do anything on sub's hard limit list _("So if I get struck by lightning and decide to try this with someone else, Edward is going to be in the room watching?" I scratched my head. "That shouldn't be awkward at all," my friend laughed.

_**SUB**_

_1) Sub agrees to maintain body by eating proper diet, regular exercise, regular bathing and all other routine body care. _("Starting out simple," the black head beside me bobbed. "Regular exercise?" I felt bones trying to jump out of my skin and run away. "That's what you feel you should complain about?" she glared. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time I got on a treadmill?" I asked. She winced. I'd broken my nose. "You better exercise your magic marker," she uncapped. I drew a solid line through the two words with glee.

_2) Sub shall maintain clean shaven genitalia, legs and armpits at all times unless instructed otherwise by Dom _

_3) Sub agrees to study BDSM on a daily basis, including but not limited to, searching the internet, reading books, attending BDSM munches and other activities._ "What's a BDSM munch?" I asked. "I think this is where our free wi-fi comes in," Alice pushed the machine toward me. I opened the engine and typed in the words. "It's an informal gathering," I scoffed, "Terminology must be important." "Must be," Alice agreed.

_4) Sub shall journal daily including but not limited to: thoughts, concerns, what was learned and possible new interests to explore _("Journalling," I sighed. "I guess number eight does apply to you," said Alice.

_5) Sub agrees to accept any permanent mark that Dom desires, anywhere on their body indicating ownership by Dom. _"Permanent marker," I started colouring the words. Alice's gasp was all she had to say since I was obliterating the object of her objection.

_6) Sub shall bring and show honour and respect to Dom at all times._ "I'm liking this less and less," my friend told me.

_7) Sub agrees to never remove ownership collar at any time. _"And less."

_8) Sub shall sit at the right foot of the Dom whenever Dom is sitting, whenever and wherever feasible. _"Mother fuck," I exclaimed. "Bella," she started. "It's not a deal breaker," I shrugged.

_9) Sub is not to wear underwear unless necessary._ No comments here. Not for lack of them, no.

_10) Sub will make themselves available for use by Dom in anyway Dom desires at anytime Dom desires whenever feasible within the terms of this contract. _"Ob-ject-ifi-ca-tion," Alice sang. "He's paying for my presence in his house," I reminded her, "You didn't think he was going to worship me, did you?" "This isn't right," she shook her head. "Nothing really is," I shook my head.

_11) Sub shall not have any sexual contact at any time without permission from Dom. (_"All these years without sex will serve you well," Alice patted my shoulder.)

_12) Sub shall not orgasm without permission from Dom. _("And here my celibacy is going to fuck me up," I laughed.

_13) Sub shall not invoke the safe word unless absolutely necessary._ ("I'm not worried about that one, you're a wussie," she chuckled. "Take that back," I shoved her. She slapped my arm. "Ow," I shrunk away. She gave me a smug smile. "Bite my ass," I told her.)

_14) Sub agrees to look for and find female partner(s) for Dom and/or sub to scene with a minimum of every three months during this contract. If found partner is to only scene with sub, Dom shall be present to watch. Dom may have sexual intercourse (penile penetration) with both subs during the scenes. While this is a goal, due to the nature of this, failure to accomplish is not cause for termination of this contract but will result in punishment of sub. _(Copperhead likes girl on girl," Alice deduced. "I'm not sure copperhead is better or worse than Mr Money Bags," said I, "They both pretty fucking obvious." "It's not like I say them to his face," she shrugged.

_15) Sub agrees to allow Dom to scene with others as long as there is no penile penetration. _("Does this mean he needs your permission to, um, _scene_ with others?" Alice frowned. "I think so," I was just as surprised by this one.)

_16) Sub agrees to service in anyway, within the terms of this contract, anybody Dom desires. Dom will be present at all times during these activities to make sure that sub is safe._ ("No," I flexed my magic marker again. I swear I heard Alice thank God under her breath.)

_17) If Dom and sub are present at an event and sub witnesses something they desire to experience Dom will not unreasonably withhold permission to participate. _("That'll be the day," I sang. "I don't know, your future is still blurry in that regard," she had a thousand mile stare. "Stow the psychic crap," I told her. "Don't be mean," she tapped my nose.

_18) Should Dom and sub find a mutually agreeable partner who fits into the family dynamics well, sub agrees to accept said partner into the home. Dom, sub and potential new partner will sit down together and draft a mutually acceptable contract between all parties involved. The new contract may or may not replace this contract._ ("That could be interesting," I laughed. The family.

_19) Sub shall count each stroke when being punished by flogging,caning, etc. also must thank Dom following each stroke. _("Fuckward," I spat but didn't use my veto power. This seemed important.)

_**APPENDIX A**_

_Mark all items you have already done with an x._

_Next, indicate with a No or a 0 to 4 rating. No means that an activity is a hard limit and you will not participate in it under any circumstances._

_0 means you do not like the activity and would not normally participate in it but would be willing to do it if Dom really wanted it. This is a soft limit._

_1 means you are willing to do this activity but it has no special appeal for you._

_2 means you usually like doing this activity on an occasional basis._

_3 means you would like to do on a regular basis._

_4 means this activity is a wild turn on for you and you would like it as often as possible._

_Unless otherwise stated the sub is the recipient._

"Go play outside," I told Alice.

"Shy all of a sudden, are we?" she gave me cheek.

"Fine, stay. No squirming," I pointed my index at her. "Okay," I returned to the appendix.

_Age play x 2 _("You're twenty three," Alice frowned, "What are you going to do? Pretend to be a thirty five year old corporate woman?"

"If he's into that type of thing," I shrugged, "I'd much rather be a barely legal slutty cheerleader."

"Rock on," she cheered.

_Anal beads 0_

_Anal sex 0_

_Anal plugs0_

_Anal plug (public, under clothes) No_

_Arm and leg sleeves (arm binders) _("What are those?" I asked the piece of paper. They sounded confining. "Google images," Miss Brandon suggested. It was faster than reading. A few key strokes later the images appeared. "Okay," I said as I looked at the images, "That's a 0.)

_Asphyxiation 0 _"I heard that one can be quite something," Alice mumbled.

"Remember that guy who couldn't be buried in a Jewish cemetery because he tried it and ended up dead in a sex dungeon?" I asked.

"Yeah," her expression turned sour, "He was by himself though," she said, knowing it wouldn't make much of a difference.

_Auction for charity _("Kiss my ass," I marked it No.)

_Beating (soft) 1_ ("Did you read that? It says beating," Alice pointed out. "No one wants to see this many zeros on a document that isn't a cheque," I looked up and down the page.)

_Beating (hard) 0_

_Blindfolds 3_ (Little scoff from my close friend)

_Being bitten 2 _("Maybe this could fit into a vampire Edward role-play game," I giggled. "Are you sure he isn't one?" Alice said out of the side of her mouth. This must have been her eloquent way of calling him a blood sucker.)

_Breast bondage 0_ (Sounds uncomfortable.)

_Branding_ non-permanentIadded in my do away with the scary things wand.

_Bondage (light) 2_ ("I admire your open mindedness," Alice made this funny little face she makes sometimes when she's somewhere between snarky and sincere.)

_Bondage (heavy)0 _("And then it slammed closed," she sang. "Blow it up your ass," I replied.

_Bondage (public, under clothing) 2_ ("Ooh, going to the dark side already," she smiled. "Shut up or go away," I pointed to the door. She locked her lips and stuffed the imaginary key in her pocket and patted it. I had a feeling she would use it again in ten seconds.)

_Cages/Cells/Closet (locked inside of) 3 _("You want to be locked in a closet?" Alice squinted. "Look around," I directed, "I live in a closet." "Sadly, there are bigger closets," she sighed. We shared a little chuckle at the expense of our apartment.)

_Caning 0_

_Chastity belts_ I think you know you don't have to put funny panties on me to keep me from having sex I added in red, much to Alice's amusement.

_Cock worship_ ("Do I want to know what this is?" I asked. "I don't know but I'm curious," a tiny line appeared between the charcoal eyebrows as Alice typed into the search engine, "The meaning is fairly obvious. "I don't think I can worship a penis with a straight face but I'm giving it a three," I laughed.

_Collars (worn in private) 2_

_Collars (worn in public) 0_

_Corsets 4_ ("Mhhh," Alice pressed her lips together.)

_Cuffs (leather/metal) _(Let's stick to leather, I tacked on. "Remember when you tried metal handcuffs with-" "Stop," I said in a flat tone. We were not about to go there.

_Cunnilingus 4_ (My cheeks may have flared up the tiniest bit. Alice may or may not have giggled like the little prat she was.)

_Enforced chastity _Bring it on, I challenged.

_Erotic dance 3_ ("You said you'd rather eat garbage than be a stripper," Alice reminded me. "It was more about the audience than the act itself," I explained. "Now you wanna be Edward's dirty little stripper?" she said in a husky voice. "Now you're freaking me out," I leaned away from her.

_Exercise NO_ (Alice burst into laughter once again. "How did you manage to trip on that treadmill?" she asked. "OW," I hit the back of her head.

_Exhibitionism (friends)_Your friends, I added.

_Exhibitionism (strangers)_ Not in public though.

_Eye contact restrictions 0_

_Fantasy abandonment 0_

_Fantasy rape 0_

_Face slapping 0 _I winced. So did my neighbour.

_Fellatio 2_ ("There's nothing like a blowjob in the morning," Alice sang. "And you say I'm the childish one," I said under my breath.

_Fisting (anal)_ "Gimme," I pulled the laptop onto my lap and searched. Then shut it as soon as the images appeared. "Let me see," Alice put her hands on the device and pulled. "No," I held on tight, "You will go blind looking at that, just no," I shook my head. _NO_

_Fisting (vaginal)and NO FISTING!_

_Flogger 0_

_Food play 2_

_Following orders _We'll have to play this one by ear, I wrote in. "You're gonna suck at that one," Alice said on no uncertain terms. I didn't argue with her there. I wasn't exactly good at doing as I was told.

_Forced masturbation 4_ ("Is that how you kept away from boys these past four years?" Alice smirked. I slapped the back of her head. Where would I find the time to touch myself? Busy as we have been.

_Forced nudity (around others) 0_

_Forced servitude 2_ ("You're going to be a servant?" Alice piped up once again. "Isn't that what I've been, sometimes in contravention of the child labour act?" I responded. "I think we're the only people who've ever used fake Ids to get jobs," she mused.

_Full-head hoods 0_

_Gags (cloth/rubber/tape) 0_ ("Maybe you should put a No on that," Alice suggested. "Contrary to popular belief, I am perfectly capable of being quiet," I informed her. "Right," she nodded.

_Hands jobs 2_

_Harnessing _("Google that," I instructed. Alice opened the computer and let out a little scream. "Oops," I snatched it away and typed the new word in. "Bella," she gasped. "We are not discussing that," I shook my head, "And I'm giving harnessing a two.")

_Having food chosen for you 2_

_Having clothing chosen for you 4 _("And what of your individuality?" Alice pointed. "You want to bring that up as I prepare to sign a slave contract?" I slapped her hand away, "It's easier if I don't ever pick my own clothes as opposed to picking ones that displease his highness and being punished." "I suppose it makes sense," her shoulders rose and fell in resignation.

_Hot oils 0_

_Hot wax 2_

_Ice play 0_

_Interrogation 3 _

_Kneeling 0_

_Licking 4 _("You can never go wrong with tongue," I said to myself.

_Lingerie 4_

_Massage 4_

_Modelling 4_ ("Maybe this Dom/sub thing is not what people assume it is," I thought out loud.)

_Nipple clamps _("Or maybe it is," Alice redirected my attention. _0_

_Orgasm control _Sure but I'll start at the bottom and work my way up.

_Phone sex 4_

_Prostitution _Real prostitution or role-play prostitution or just prostituting myself to you? Which I'm kind of doing already.)

_Riding crop 0_

_Rimming 0_

_Rubber/Latex clothing 2_

_Spanking 1_

_Spreader bars/Stretchers 0_

_Uniform 4_

_Vibrator 4_

_Videos (being recorded) 4 _("Look who's getting her groove back?" Alice nudged me with her shoulder. "Eat me," I pushed her away. This was not about getting my groove back and I resent being compared to a forty year old woman, although...)

_Voyeurism (being watched) 2_

_Voyeurism (watching others) 2_

_Whipping 0_

_These terms are mutually agreed to by the affixing of the respective signatures below._ Edward had already affixed his signature. Very elegant script. I picked up a pen and Alice grabbed my hand. "Please don't argue with me," I begged, "Your logic will be infallible I'm sure but we both know it won't matter. And I'm more curious than apprehensive anyway."

"So you're really doing this," she sighed.

"Yep," I nodded as I packed everything away.

"You're leaving now?" she gasped.

"Your shift starts in half an hour," I pointed at the clock, "And I want to beat Edward to his mansion so I can be spared the awkwardness of approaching him with this document," I stuffed it back into the envelope, "Maybe take a swim in his bathtub before he makes it back for lunch."

"Oh to spend the day lazing around in warm water," Alice sighed as she got up to get ready. When she was done I gave her a ride up the street and went back to Edward's.

"Morning Brenda," I smiled as she opened the door before I could even knock.

"Isabella," she nodded.

"You'll warm up to me at some point," I wagged my finger at her.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take a dip in the tub," I put the envelope on the dining room table, "Don't tidy that away I want him to find it there."

"As you wish," she back out of the room like a shadow fading out of existence. Brenda's super powers must be stealth and grace. I stole a few of Edward's nice smelling things and put them in the tub then I just soaked myself in luxury.

"Good morning Isabella," Edward waltzed into the bathroom.

"Morning," I said without opening my eyes.

"I accept your alterations," he said right next to my face, "But you are going to have to cut your hair."

"No," I exclaimed.

"It's too long. It's not safe," he stroked my wet hair.

"Maybe down to my lower back is a little long," I gave him that.

"Down to here should be fine," he drew a line with his finger three inches below my shoulder.

"If it pleases you," I put my wet hand over his. Edward actually smiled. He didn't smirk. He smiled.

"You have an afternoon booking with my hairdresser. My driver will take you. I'll be home late," he brushed my wet hair again, "Get plenty of rest. Your training begins tomorrow," he towel dried his hand and left. Like anyone could sleep after that announcement. I submersed myself in water and let my prejudices drift from me. I'd do better without them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Third person POV **

"Ease into it," Bella mumbled to herself. That's what Edward had said. They would ease into it. They were in some room in the house, not the playroom, just a small (relatively speaking) room in yet another part of the house he had never seen before. It was empty save two chairs and a padded table. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs, wearing only leather pants and a silk scarf draped over one of his shoulders. He was levelling this gaze at her that Bella had never seen before. Something between fire and ice. In the other chair, on the side of the table adjacent to Edward's, sat Bella, in a rather expensive outfit.

She was fidgeting and he was determined to wait her out. After ten or so minutes of picking invisible lint from her clothes Bella looked over at Edward. She was careful not to look directly at him but she could see that he was cool and calm. _It must be nice to be in your own element _she thought at him. He smirked, he could tell by the look on her face that she was throwing some remark his way. To him it said two things, one) she had developed at least a little control over her tongue and two) she was now relaxed enough to be partly the person she usually is. That was about as good as it would get, this being her first time in this life style, not to mention in four years.

"Take off your clothes," he instructed. She had found it strange that she was given them to wear in the first place. Wasn't she supposed to be naked, kneeling on the floor? Edward knew better than to go full throttle when you just started the car. Isabella stood up and smoothed her skirt. Her hand went up to yank loose the bow that closed her top just above her breasts. "Slowly," Edward leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

Bella undid the knot slowly, using both her hands to keep it from falling open prematurely. She turned so she was facing Edward directly and undid the buttons single handed, her other hand hidden behind her back. Every time she pulled one loose a small popping sound could be heard. In-between buttons her hand slid limply down her body, opening her top at a tentalising rate. _Miss Swan knows how to put on a show_ Edward's cock perked up. When the last button was open, Bella let the top slide off her shoulders and fall to the ground.

"Pick that up," Edward ordered.

"Yes sir," Bella nodded, a small smile of pride on her face at getting this right, at least so far. She turned around and bent over again, this time leaning to one side, letting her hair cascade down her leg and her ass stick out so that Edward could appreciate the round curve of it from the side. To his delighted surprise she took it in both her hands and stood with her head bowed, awaiting instruction instead of assuming what to do.

_There is a sub in there after all_ he thought with only the tiniest amount of surprise. "Hang it on the chair," he told her, "Properly."

Carefully Bella draped her blouse over the back of the chair and smoothed it out. Again she waited for approval of her task. "Carry on," he nodded. She unhooked her bra and placed it on the back of the chair as well. The natural shyness she had thought had evaporated after years of having to fight and claw shone through here. Her heart pounded and though she had taken off the garment, her breasts were still hidden from Edward, by her hands. He waited patiently, watching her skin in the light. It had a glow to it in soft lighting, he noticed. After a deep, not-very-calming breath her hands came down. Edward looked at the mounds of flesh revealed to him. They weren't big by any standards but they were perky and full. His cock hardened even more.

Bella's hand went to the side of the skirt and slowly brought the zip down. She peeled the front of the skirt forward, revealing the slick lines that led down to her cavern. Her lips parted as she slid her hands into the waist and dropped the skirt. She stepped out of it then turned and picked it up, bending slowly to give Edward a view of her cleanly waxed womanhood. His lips parted slightly as he looked at her, his cock straining against his pants. Bella laid the skirt across the bench of the chair and stood naked and waiting with her eyes to the ground. The sound of her heart was so loud in her own ears she doubted she would hear Edward's next instructions.

"Come kneel at my feet," they came clearly enough. She walked over on the much negotiated four inch heels. Edward couldn't complain much about that. They did wonders for her calves, her hips and her ass but he was sure he could get her up to five soon enough. She braced her hands against his knees and lowered herself to the ground. "Did I say you could touch me?" he asked.

"No master," she kept her eyes downcast.

"I will punish you for that Isabella but not until I'm done fucking your tight little pussy," he told her and heard her breath hitch, saw her face brighten. It was beautiful. Bella had never heard Edward swear before and for him to choose that as his first sentence made her forget about the punishment and think about him fucking her pussy. He stood up and pushed his chair back with his foot. For a second there, Bella could swear he had eyes in the back of his head, or practice doing this, yes practice, that makes sense. Though why would anyone practice kicking chairs with the underside of his foot.

"Isabella," Edward pulled her out of the ramblings of her mind with a growl.

"Yes master," she responded with a voice sweet and shy enough to appease him before he announce he would punish her for his distraction. _Easy Edward_ he reminded himself _you're going to go easy. _He popped the top button on his pants, he wasn't wearing a belt, and Bella's breathing increased. She knew what he was doing. Slowly he dragged his rather loud sounding zip, to her ears anyway, over his erection and it sprung free.

Bella could not help but look this time. "Fuck," she exclaimed without even knowing it. Edward's erection was massive. His cock was thick and long and veined. Bella had not seen a penis in a long time and this was certainly one to behold. She never thought it would happen with all the pressure of the situation and all its implication but warm moisture pulled between her legs, causing her to moan. _When was the last time you were wet?_ Her brain asked.

Edward let his pants fall only slightly, then he parted his legs to keep them in place. "Do you want to suck my cock?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella surprised herself. The air she had been oblivious to at first she could now feel stirring over her nipples.

"Are you a good cock sucker?" Edward teased her. He could tell she wanted it.

"Yes master," she promised.

"Wrap thought pretty lips around my cock Isabella," he instructed. Bella leaned forward and took him in her mouth. God, she had missed this. The first hiss when the head met your hot, wet mouth. The growl he emitted when you squeezed the sensitive flesh before you took him in. The wet slide of skin on skin. The laboured panting of a lover being pleasured. She lifted her hands to get a firmer grip.

"You can touch me," Edward allowed. Bella planted her hands on his hips and took him all the way in. Edward almost howled. Did this girl not have a gag reflex? He fucked her mouth then. Holding her head steady with his hands and pounding into her with reckless abandon. "No," he growled when her hand left his flesh so she could touch herself. Bella whined, stimulating his throat encased cock in a the most delicious way. "Again," he instructed, approaching his finish. Bella made the sound even louder. She moaned like she was the one being given oral. But damn, she was horny. Edward started to thrust erratically, a few thrusts later he was spilling his seed into her throat.

When he was done he pulled out. "That was very good," he tucked himself into his pants and zipped up, "I think you deserve a reward. Rise."

Bella got to her feet. She stumbled around a bit, dizzy from having Edward blocking her airway after he came, that stop guys do when they're done but they're not quite done. Edward caught her and supported her weight. "Would you like to rest?" he asked in concern, "You may speak," he clarified but really she was still reeling a little.

"No," she answered, "I would like my reward."

"Very well then," he turned them and pushed her till he knees bumped into the forgotten chair, "Sit," he instructed but lowered her into to it just to be on the safe side. He pulled the silk scarf from his shoulder and brought her hands together behind the chair. Bella marvelled at being bound. Sure there was a lot more to it than this but it felt like the silk was French kissing her wrists. Edward parted her legs, watching for even the slightest sign of resistance. To the contrary, Bella's legs fell open faster than he could spread them. Her core was glistening, so were her inner thighs. Edward pulled her hips forward and drove two fingers into her shockingly fast. Bella's back rose even further off the chair and she let out a moan so high pitched that Edward had to look up to see it she wasn't crying. Her head was thrown back and her hips were thrusting forward. There was no mistaking what she wanted here. "You are not to come until I say," he warned.

"I can't, I won't, Edward," she babbled when his tongue started working her.

"No," he lifted his face and growled, "You will not come until I am inside you."

"Then get inside me, please," she whined, "I won't last, especially not like this."

Edward had to give it to her there. Direct stimulation after four years of celibacy? She didn't stand a chance. He helped her rise from the chair, keeping her restraint in tact. "March over to that table and bend yourself over it," he pointed. Bella walked a little awkwardly in high heel with her hands tied behind her back but it was a short distance. The table was tall enough that she could lie on top of it without falling onto it it face first. Edward came up behind her and brushed she ass gently, walking to her other side. He came back and brushed her inner thigh, walking back to the side he approached from. Then it was the back of her knee, the curve of her ass. "Please master," she begged. She'd never be able to hold on through this, "Please fuck me from behind," she tried to talk him into doing it, "Please pound you thick, hard cock into my tight little pussy."

"When you ask like that," Edward pushed into her, closing his eyes as his member sunk into Bella's soaked core. She moaned as she was thrust forward, her nipples rolling against the leather.

"Oh," Bella dug her fingers into her palms, rolling her hip.

"Do that again," Edward slapped her cheek. The sting made her squeeze her PC muscle, making her channel narrow even more around his member. She made the little circular motion again. He slapped the opposite side, she squeezed again and followed his silent command to rotate in the opposite direction.

"Oh God I'm gonna-" Bella gasped.

"You. Can't. Come. Yet," he thrust harder, planting his hands just where her ass met her leg and lifting. He watched himself move in and out of her. Bella's body clamped down as her orgasm was ripped from her. Edward moved faster, watching his rod shine with her feminine juices. Bella's walls caressed his member, squeezing at three second intervals. "Oh," his head bowed and his body doubled over as he spilled his seed. "Isabella," Edward brushed her back.

"Mhhh," was her only response. He re-did his pants and pulled her to her feet. "You touched me without permission," he looked into her hazy eyes. "Uh huh, sure," she gave him a lopsided smile, not really caring at the moment. Edward untied her hands. Bella grabbed his face and kissed him. He stood, stunned for a second then he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her naked back and brought him closer. Their heated skin caressed as she moved her hands into his unbelievably soft hair. She followed the plains of his face with her hands and kissed her way down his neck and back up. Edward didn't do this. He wasn't into gentle kisses and romantic caresses that were clearly going nowhere but this was... nice. Bella pulled back and tucked her head into his chest. "I wanna lie down," she whispered.

"You're forgetting one thing," he drew her hands into a knot in front of her.

"Punishment," she bit her lips with apprehension.

"Ten lashes," he thought was fair, "Come," he pulled her towards the chair and sat down. Then he pulled her into his lap and lay her on her stomach. The first slap shocked her out of her pretty bubble of afterglow.

"One," she said when the shock wore off. The next thwart almost caused her to whimper but she refused to do that. She felt enough like a child being pulled into his lap and being spanked. "Two," she steeled her voice. The next one was even harder. "Three," she counted. By the eighth tears had sprung into her eyes and she blinked them away. "Ten," she finished, "Son of a bitch!"

"That's not what you are to say," he pointed out.

"Let's agree to disagree on that," she turned her body to one side, slid off him onto her knees on the floor and said, "Enough." It wasn't her ridiculous safe word but he knew in that moment that it was enough. He pulled a robe off a hook on the door and put it around her shoulders then he walked around her front and undid the restraint. Gently, he put his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet. She slipped her arms into the sleeves but did nothing else. Edward pulled the gown closed and tied it. In a surprisingly gentle move, he scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style.

When he set her on her feet, she moved towards the bed. "You can't do that yet," he informed.

"Edward please," she started in a tired voice.

"Aftercare," he held up a bottle of some lotion or other she had no particular care to know. "Take off the robe and lie down on your stomach," he instructed. Bella did as she was told, feeling like her bones were made of rubber but her ass was made of fire. Edward rubbed the lotion into her rear. It was cold at first contact and after that she felt her skin cooling to normal. After that... sweet oblivion.

"Isabella," he called. When she did not answer he pulled a blanket out of the cupboard and covered her. "Good night," he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. It didn't even feel as strange as he thought it would.

**Earlier that day**

"This is stupid," Bella said as she climbed the steps, "We've been doing it all day and I'm starting to get seasick."

"That's how I know it's working," Edward called from the bottom.

"So you _want_ to make me sick," Bella stood with a hand on her hip.

"Don't be ridiculous," he rolled his eyes, "You think it's stupid now. An hour and a half ago you refused to do it."

"So?" she turned, her arms over her chest and let herself fall back.

"So," Edward caught her and lowered her to the ground, "It means you trust me."

"Like hell I do," Bella scoffed.

"I don't mean in the deep rooted sense of the word, obviously but enough that I can blindfold you and not have you worry that I'm going to hurt you," he explained.

"Good thing you didn't drop me," she patted his shoulder, "Let's switch places," she suggested.

"No thank you," Edward pointed her back toward the stairs.

"I have the upper body strength of a line backer," she promised.

"I can't ever trust you if you insist on lying to me," Edward sang.

"It has a sense of humour," Bella laughed.

"_It_ can hear you," the copper headed man chuckled.

"How's this for trust?" Bella jumped off the platform and into his arms.

"Whoa," Edward cupped her ass.

"Can we be done with this exercise?" she curled her legs around his waist.

"Yes," he nodded and shook his head as she jumped off.

"You're going an awfully long way for my submission," she commented as they made their way to his car.

"I think it will be worth it," he replied, "For us both."

"Oh?" Bella raised a brow.

"From what I've gathered," Edward started, "You lead a rather... hectic existence. Two jobs, on the verge of poverty, this strange codependent relationship you have with Alice, some moral responsibility to which you won't admit. Not only do you want to someone else to take the reigns Isabella, you need it."

"Interesting theory," Isabella leaned against the car.

"Indeed," Edward smirked as he opened her door for her.

"Shut up," she climbed inside.

**AN: My typing sessions are now squeezed into the hour before bed time. Be kind.**


End file.
